


Two Broken Hearts

by FrankieCT



Series: What if? (Reylo One Shots) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crying, Emotional Sex, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I still don't know what tags to use, If the last jedi had a sex scene, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker is a cockblocking bastard, Rey Has Issues (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sappy, Shy Ben Solo, Smut, Sweet Ben Solo, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, otp, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCT/pseuds/FrankieCT
Summary: What if Luke hadn't interrupted Rey and Kylo when they were touching hands?This is simply the hand touching scene with some extra fun ;D(This is a sequel of sorts to my story called A Fleeting Moment of Desire, but can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: What if? (Reylo One Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064276
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Two Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! I am here again with a new story! Thank you my darling Reylo fangirl, who introduced me to Star Wars and to this amazing pairing! Also thank you honey for proofreading this and giving me all those amazing notes! Thanks girl for coming up with the Reylo playlist that helped me write this sappy story! I love you endlessly!
> 
> Without further ado: ENJOY, MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS!

It was raining as Rey walked towards her hut. The rain was cold as it beat against her skin, but she could hardly feel it, she was already soaked from the icy water she had fallen into. She felt numb. She felt drained. Emotionally and physically. Completely empty. Like this island had sucked everything from her.

She entered her hut and lit up a fire to warm her shivering body. That's when she felt it. The odd feeling she got every time her connection with Kylo Ren was about to happen. She lifted her gaze to look at the man who seemed to sit in front of her on the other side of the fire, but in truth was on the other side of the entire galaxy.

Kylo didn't say anything. He just looked at her with his dark, sad eyes. He wasn't feeling much better than she was, not that Rey knew that of course. He was battling with himself again. He had been for a long time now and it got worse each day. He was tired. Sleep had seemed to have left him for good; these days he'd simply lie awake in bed, exhausted, emotionally drained and beaten, but his eyes just wouldn't close. And those rare times when he was lucky enough to fall asleep, he would see horrible nightmares. Sometimes they were memories, but every time he woke up covered in cold sweat with tear tracks on his face.

Kylo noticed that Rey looked almost as exhausted as he felt, and sad too. He couldn't help but think sorrow suited her. She looked beautiful in a haunting way. She was wrapped in a knitted blanket, her hair wet and eyes puffy. She had been crying, yet she still looked like the most breathtaking creature in the universe. He was smitten. It was somehow comforting to see someone else in that state; sad, desperate, in pain. It made him feel like he wasn't alone, that there was someone else sharing his pain, and it felt good.

Rey started talking. She told Kylo what had happened. She told about the icy water, the deep cave and the odd mirror she had seen. Her voice was trembling as she spoke. Her eyes staring at the fire without seeing it.

”I thought I'd find answers here,” she said, sounding defeated. ”I was wrong.” The fire crackled quietly. ”I've never felt so alone.”

”You're not alone,” said Kylo, his voice low and soothing as it enveloped her in its softness. She lifted her gaze to his pale face. His lip twitched slightly as they gazed into each other's eyes.

”Neither are you,” Rey said as her heart filled with affection towards the man in front of her. ”It isn't too late.” She meant it. She wanted to bring him back to the light, help him any way she could and she hoped he could see it all in her eyes as she looked at him. He didn't answer, just moved slightly where he sat.

Rey swallowed and slowly lifted her right hand straightening her fingers slightly. Kylo let his gaze drop to her hand for a brief second before lifting it back up to her face. Her eyes held a silent question, a beg even, as she moved her hand towards him. He took off his glove, his eyes gleaming with desperation, perhaps even fear as he flexed his fingers. His hand moved a bit faster than hers had, as if he was afraid she'd pull away if he gave her time to reconsider. But he didn't need to worry about that.

Kylos chest heaved and he heard Rey's quiet gasps as their fingers edged closer together. His fingers trembled ever so slightly when they were just a fracture of an inch away from each other. Slowly he pressed his fingers against hers.

Rey gasped as she saw a burst of light in front of her eyes; and in the center of it all was Ben. She felt a surge of happiness and saw the delighted smile on his dusty face. Before Rey could even start comprehending what was happening, the vision disappeared and she was once again inside her hut with Kylo Ren, their fingers pressed against each other. There was a look of utter confusion in Kylo's eyes.

Kylo blinked his eyes a few times. He had just been enveloped in an odd vision. Rey was before him, smiling brightly and he felt her slender hands cupping his cheeks. Everything else around him was dark, but it didn't seem to matter for she was so vibrant and joyful in front of him that it made his heart ache. Then it vanished.

Kylo was staring at Rey with his eyebrows knitted together, wondering if she had seen something close to what he had. Based on the baffled look on her face, she had experienced something too. He swallowed audibly, his fingers trembling ever so slightly against Rey's as he was overcome by a surge of affection for her. He felt the all-consuming need to be close to her, to cherish her and hold her in his arms much like he had on Starkiller Base, when his desire for her had filled his body and soul.

Rey's fingers moved gently on Kylo's palm for she too felt the imminent need to be close to the man, to be one with him once more. Her breathing came out in pants as she moved her fingers to his wrist, feeling his quickening pulse against her skin making her happy that he was just as nervous as she was. Though it did seem weird to be nervous about touching this man in such a simple way, when she had already seen and felt all of him. But this was not like Starkiller Base, oh no. This was different. This moment wasn't ruled by lust, by mere passion as they tore through each other's clothing to get to bare skin. Instead this felt more fragile. Rey felt like she might break the enchantment if she moved too fast or said something wrong, so she stayed silent, letting her fingers glide on Kylo's wrist.

Kylo gasped quietly and let his own fingers feel the vein under Rey's skin, feeling the blood coursing through her in rapid gushes. He gasped quietly when her fingers touched the skin that was hidden beneath his sleeve. A shiver ran through his whole body as he stared at Rey's eyes, the flames of the fire dancing in those caramel brown orbs, making them look like specks of gold. He was confused; every touch of hers made his nerve endings sing. She looked almost breakable as her lips quivered and brows twitched. He could easily hurt her as she was so vulnerable in front of him, but something about that vulnerability was so pure, he didn't dare to touch it. It was simply disarming. He let his own shaking fingers move on the moist wrappings of her arm, slowly making their way under the blanket on her shoulders.

Kylo moved from where he sat so he could get closer to Rey. He leaned over the fire as his hands reached her face. He stroked the paths of dried tears on her cheeks with his thumbs so gently it made her heart ache.

”Please,” she voiced quietly, closing her eyes as she yearned to be closer. Kylo let his lips touch hers gently. So gently it felt like a mere whisper, but it made shivers run down Rey's spine. She gasped very quietly as she felt his lips ghostlike touch against hers and she reached to grab his hands. She pulled away slightly so she could remove the glove that was still covering his left hand and brought the now bare skin to her lips. She nuzzled his large hand and pressed a kiss on the back of his hand. She kissed each knuckle softly before pressing his palm on her cheek.

”I need you,” she whispered so quietly that Kylo wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been so close to her that they were practically breathing the same air. Her words made Kylo tremble as he helped Rey up from where she was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his broad chest, letting his face sink into her moist hair. The intoxicating scent of rain and what could only be described as her surrounded him and made him close his eyes. He never wanted to let her go. He couldn't believe she'd let him touch her again, not after everything that had happened since last time. He swallowed a thick lump threatening to form in his throat and pulled away from Rey just enough so he could let their lips meet in a chaste, shy kiss. His right hand finding its way back to her cheek, stroking it gently as he let his lips caress hers.

Rey pulled away from him just enough so she could throw the blanket around her to the ground next to the fire. She pulled Kylo with her as she sat down on it, urging him quietly to join her. He knelt down in front of her on the knitted blanket and swallowed thickly. Rey pulled her top off leaving her in her bindings that kept her breasts in place. Kylo gasped as he took in the beautiful sight before him. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but this time he felt like he had permission to really look at her. He reached his hands to her cheeks and stroked them slightly before letting his shy fingers' whisperlike touch slide to her neck. He shifted closer to her, looking at her golden eyes for a moment as if asking for permission before slowly reaching his lips to touch where his left hand had been just a second ago. Now said hand was sliding gently on her shoulder as Rey's fingers grabbed his biceps, hoping the touch would keep her grounded as Kylo's lips pressed small, butterfly kisses on her moist neck, no doubt tasting the rain and the tears on her skin. She gasped and spread her legs a tiny bit, pulling Kylo closer.

His kisses moved from her neck towards her ear, making her tremble and inhale sharply. His tentative fingers moved towards the breast band, opening it slowly to reveal her small breasts, the nipples hard and waiting. Kylo pulled away for a moment shifting into a more comfortable position, so his legs were no longer tucked beneath him. He sucked in the image of Rey sitting cross-legged on the blanket, her perky breast moving as she breathed in. He opened the belt holding his tunic together and dropped it to the ground before removing the aforementioned garment. Rey swallowed hard as she once again got an eyeful of that broad chest. An icy feeling of shame washed over her as she saw the ghastly scar of his face extending to that once so smooth chest. She reached to touch it. Her fingers glided on the rough surface of the scar before she pressed her lips gently on it. She let her lips' tender touch speak the apology her mouth couldn't voice. Her tongue glided on the scar towards Kylo's neck, making him shiver. He closed his eyes as he imagined the mark healing beneath her gentle ministrations. His hands found her waist and he let his fingers feel each muscle and rib under her sun-kissed skin before pulling her to sit between his legs. She moved her legs and let the back of her thighs rest against Kylo's, her legs and feet behind him as she scooted closer, wrapping her arms around his torso as her kisses moved north.

Kylo felt a lump form in his throat as Rey's soft kisses moved towards his neck. He tried to swallow it, but it didn't go away. Her right hand slid from his back to his stomach and then to his chest. He gasped as her rough fingertips circled his nipple before rising up to his neck and to his cheek, caressing it softly. Dare he say lovingly? Her lips moved to his other cheek following the fading scar all the way to the end. He was breathing hard when she pulled away from him and now caressed the mark she had given him with her fingers. He opened his eyes and met hers. There was so much pain in both of their eyes, so much hurt and resentment, but as they gazed into each other it all seemed to melt together, binding them closer. Rey swallowed. She wanted to apologize for the physical pain she had caused him, but the words got stuck in her throat. He understood her nonetheless. Kylo on the other hand wanted to share the regret he felt for the way he had treated her, but it wasn't something he could voice. Instead he reached to kiss her lips with such softness, it made Rey's heart ache. A sudden thought crossed her mind; this wasn't Kylo... This was Ben.

He let his hands roam on her back as they let their kisses do the talking. They scooted closer together, their groins touching lightly, making them both gasp into the kiss. Rey could feel arousal bubbling inside of her as she felt his awakening member touch her covered vulva. She pulled him closer so that their lower bodies were properly touching. When she moved even slightly, his cock would rub against her vulva and if she moved in a right angle, it would poke her clit, making her whole body tremble. Her thighs squeezed Ben's torso as he shifted his legs so he was almost cradling her. He pulled her tighter against himself and his touches got a tad bolder. His right hand found its way on her breast, squeezing the small mound gently before letting his thumb circle her nipple, making the tiny point even more erect. She gasped into the kiss and let her tongue worm its way inside his mouth.

Their kisses grew more heated as they caressed each other's bare skin, as if mapping each bump and curve, making a mental note of all of them. Ben felt his heart ache as he let himself get lost in Rey's gentle embrace. Last time they had been intimate together, the gentle moments were rare, though they were present, but this time _slow_ seemed like the way to go. He pulled his lips from hers to pull her even closer. He buried his face in her neck, sniffing her intoxicating scent and squeezing her body tighter against his own. He didn't know why, but he needed a moment to breathe. He was panting as he was overwhelmed by the emotions inside of him. He tried to figure out why her close proximity made his heart beat faster and clench painfully. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will away the tears threatening to form behind his eyelids.

Rey was surprised by the sudden embrace. Ben's hand had left her breast when he had pulled her close and she gasped. His large form was trembling so slightly, that if she hadn't been so close, her hands wrapped firmly around him, she wouldn't have noticed. His pulse was quickening and breathing getting erratic. She realized he was feeling too much. So she stroked his back with long, soothing strokes and hummed in his ear a distant melody she had once heard. She closed her eyes and let herself be immersed in the moment. There was something so fragile about him, even more so than before. She wanted to protect him from the darkness in him, but knew she couldn't. But what she could do was to be there; to let him know with her presence that he wasn't alone. Her fingers stroked his silky hair, letting the curly strands flow between her fingers. It seemed to calm him down.

When his breathing evened out, she pulled from him, cradling his face in her hands as she searched his eyes for a permission to keep going. He nodded. She smiled gently and laid down on the blanket. Ben's lips twitched and he removed his own trousers before bending down to kiss her swollen lips gently. When he pulled away, he let his hands take a hold of her trousers, pulling them off. Rey spread her legs, inviting Ben to cover her light body with his own, much larger one. He fit perfectly between her legs. Rey sighed as she felt his weight on top of her, making her feel safe. She ran her hands gently on his broad shoulders before slipping her right hand inside his underwear feeling his generous erection with her fingers. Ben gasped and stared at her with wide eyes. She smiled. He looked like he was surprised that she wanted to touch him like that and she found it incredibly endearing. This man was very different from the one she had lain with at Starkiller Base. Kylo had been confident and although his touches had never been painful, they had been rough and ready as he was enveloped by lust. Now however, this man on top of her was not Kylo. He was gentle, unsure and fragile. He was so pure it made her heart ache yet again.

She wrapped her fingers around Ben's cock moving slightly and making him shiver. She reached to kiss his cheek briefly before staring at his eyes, now almost black from the dilated pupils, as she jerked him off with gentle movements. He bit his lower lip and looked at her under his eyebrows, looking like a lost porg as his right hand slid on her bare upper body reaching towards her underwear. The smile on her lips grew as she nodded. He let his trembling fingers slide along the hairs on her mound feeling their rough texture before sliding towards the smoothness of her clit. She inhaled sharply and squeezed his cock harder. Ben let out a shaking breath and closed his eyes for a second letting his mind get lost in the pleasure momentarily. Rey's touch felt like heaven, or as close to divinity he could ever hope to reach with his damned soul. Her breath on his skin was like a warm sea breeze, moist, but hot as it reached his very heart through his nerve endings.

He opened his eyes and slid his finger along her labia, before slipping inside her wetness. She moaned as she felt his finger rub the slick walls of her vagina with gentle strokes. He moaned too as he felt her pleasure course through him along his own. They were linked in a way neither of them understood, but it made their intimate moments that much more pleasurable. Their gazes still connected as they felt their bodies buzzing from the promise of a climax as they touched each other slowly, like they had all the time in the world. Rey couldn't help but feel complete as Ben's gentle fingers stroked her as she started trembling. She pulled her hand from his underwear and grabbed his wrist. She needed him closer. She closed her eyes and pulled his forehead against hers with her left hand.

_Make love to me?_

He heard the tender plea inside his head and he let out a trembling breath.

_I want to._

She gasped and opened her eyes seeing the devotion and passion in his dark eyes. They shared another slow kiss, tasting each other's tongues as they helped the other one to remove their underwear. Their lips still locked together, Ben's hands slid to her thighs, touching them softly as he positioned himself against her entrance. He removed his lips from hers as he took a better grip of her hips and began to push himself inside her. She gasped and looked at Ben's face as he gritted his teeth, his brows furrowing as he was embraced by her wetness.

He felt the lump forming in his chest and he opened his eyes. He looked at the beautiful sight beneath him and a part of him wanted to weep from the sheer intensity of the emotion, but he didn't. Instead he breathed in deep a few times before drawing back and beginning a slow, gentle rhythm. His hands slid from her hips to her waist, he let them slide on her breasts for a while before settling to grabbing a hold of her sides just beneath her armpits. His hands were so large his thumbs could still reach her nipples from their positioning and he took advantage of it. His thumbs slowly circled her nipples as he swayed his hips against hers, pushing his erection deeper inside of her. She moaned and clenched her vagina around him, making him hiss. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, and pulled him to her lips. She needed to kiss him. A breath got caught in her throat as their lips met in a heated kiss as his cock moved inside her in longer strokes. She locked her ankles beneath his buttocks and pushed him in deeper making him groan in her mouth.

Ben gently slid his hands along the underside of her arms before he reached the arm wrappings she still had on. He pushed the rough fabric along her arms all the way to her wrists and when he got there, he grabbed them firmly and brought them down on the blanket above her head. He removed the wrappings now bundled around her wrists before sliding his fingers between hers. Their sweaty palms were pressed together, their lips locked and bodies connected as they rocked towards a languid orgasm. Rey could feel the familiar tingle in her eyes and she let out a sob as a lump formed in her throat. Ben pulled away and looked at her with worried eyes. She smiled softly and shook her head as tears began to fall. Ben's brows furrowed and he reached to kiss the tears away. She swallowed audibly and squeezed his hands. She felt so full, physically and emotionally as Ben thrust inside her with long, tender strokes. She wished life could be like this always.

He kissed the tears from her temples, but new ones fell right after. He pressed his cheek against hers, breathing raggedly in her ear in hope that she would understand. He couldn't bring himself to say the words, but her presence soothed his broken soul. When she touched him it felt like she filled the missing pieces with her light. Her damaged heart fit right against his own broken one and together they would beat stronger than any heart ever could on their own.

His movements became erratic as he reached towards his peak, though determined to make Rey come before he did. He pulled his head back to look inside her tearfilled eyes. She was biting her lip as more tears rushed to her eyes. He swallowed audibly as he felt his eyes moistening, but wouldn't let his tears fall. He picked up his pace, though still gentle as he brought his right hand from her hand to her clit. He rubbed the little nub and thrust in rhythmically.

”Please,” he whispered against her lips. ”Let go.” She did. She trembled and squeezed her eyes shut as she sobbed her orgasm on his moist lips. That's when he gave himself permission to let go as well. He gasped, squeezed her hand hard as he reached his climax, his world going still as the only thing he could hear was Rey's gasping breaths, the only thing he could feel was her wet walls around his cock, her left hand on his cheek and her trembling body beneath his.

Rey pulled Ben to her body feeling the organ still inside her softening. She stroked his broad back and let his tired form crush hers. They both panted against the other one's ear basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, not saying a word, instead letting the silence do the talking. Ben felt content in her arms. For the first time in his life he felt safe. Her strong arms around him and legs still pushing his pelvis against hers made him feel like he was in a warm cocoon where the world couldn't reach him. He couldn't help but feel complete.

That's when they heard a noise. They both turned to look at the door as they heard Luke cry out: ”Stop!” They pulled away from each other as the roof flew off. When their skin stopped touching, he vanished. Suddenly she was left with the beating rain, Luke and the slowly disappearing warmth Ben had left behind. She hastily pulled the blanket around her the best she could to cover her naked body. Luke was staring at her with disappointment gleaming in his eyes, but he wasn't the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! A couple of things to say here at the end. Firstly: I know the vision thing they both saw was probably not like that, but I put it there so I could write a Reylo story that takes place in The Rise of Skywalker to kind of bring these one shots together as a whole. Secondly: I am terribly sorry this one isn't nearly as steamy as the previous one shot I wrote! I had a hard time writing the more gentle and emotional sex scene (I always feel it's harder to write the gentle stuff) I thought would fit this setting better, so my friend and I came up with a playlist of songs that are sappy and erotic and apparently they took me to some real places and this became way more emotional than I originally planned! I am sorry if this is not the smuttiness you hoped for, but I hope you still enjoyed this emotional intercourse XD 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment! They always make my day! And if you have any critique or notes to give, please go ahead! <3


End file.
